Vsevolod IV Svyatoslavich of Kiev (c1157-1212)
}} Vsevolod Svyatoslavich Chermnyi (baptised Daniel, c1157-1212 or September 1215 ) - Prince of Starodub (1198-1202), Prince of Chernigov (1202 Пресняков А. Е. - Княжое право в Древней Руси. Лекции по русской истории - Мoscow, Наука, 1993Грушевский М. С. Історія України-Руси. Том II. Розділ V. Стор. 2.-1210 (according to L. Voitovich, Prince of Novgorod (1202-1204), Prince of Chernigov (1204-1210) and from 1212 ), Grand Prince of Kiev (1206-1207 and 1210-1212 Бережков Н. Г. Хронология русского летописания. М. 1963. С. 87Горский А.А. Русские земли в XIII—XIV веках. Пути исторического развития. Грушевский М. С. История Украины-Руси. Том III. Раздел I. Стр. 2.). Vsevolod was the son of Svyatoslav Vsevolodovich, Prince of Chernigov and of Mariya Vasilkovna of Polotsk (c1125-c1180). He had nickname Chermnyi (red). Biography In November 1178 he married Maria, the daughter of the Polish prince Casimir II. He was an active participant in the struggle for Kiev (first in union with Ryurik Rostislavich against Roman Mstislavich of Halych, and after Roman's death, against Ryurik Rostislavich) and often called the Polovtsians for help. After Roman Mstislavich's death, Vsevolod helped establish his second cousin Vladimir Igorevich as ruler of Halych. After the attempt of Vsevolod Yuryevich's son Yaroslav Vsevolodovich to take Halych (1206), Vsevolod Chermnyi broke the peace, drove Ryurik Rostislavich out of Kiev, and Yaroslav from Pereyaslavl, installing his son Mikhail in his place. Ryurik went to Ovruch, his son Rostislav Ryurikovich - to Vyshgorod, and his nephew Mstislav Romanovich - to Belgorod. But in the same year, Ryurik, in connection with his sons and nephews, drove the Olgovichi from Kiev and Pereyaslavl, tool the reign of Kiev, and installed his son Vladimir Ryurikovich in Pereyaslavl. Vsevolod Chermnyi appeared in the winter with his brothers and the Polovtsians to take Kiev, stood under its walls for three weeks, but could not take it and left emptyhanded. In 1207, Vsevolod Chermnyi, joining with Svtatopolk of Turov and Vladimir Igorevich, proceeded to Kiev. Ryurik fled to Ovruch; Trepol, Belgorod, and Torchesk were also taken from Monomachichi. Vsevolod Chermnyi reigned in Kiev]]. In the same year, Ryurik suddenly came to Kiev and drove t Vsevolod Chermnyi out, immediately after the successful campaign of Vsevolod Yuryevich with the Novgorodians to Ryazan, originally announced as a campaign against Chernigov. Only in 1210 , after the deterioration of relations between Vsevolod Yuryevich and Smolensk Rostislavichi because of Novgorod, Vsevolod Chermnyi managed to return Kiev , sending ambassadors to Vsevolod Yuryevich with a prayer, according to the version of the Laurentian Chronicle. Kiev went to Chermnoi, and Chernigov to Ryurik RostislavichIn another version, Ryurik Olgovich. see. Konstantin Olgovich. In commemoration of the union, in 1211 he married his daughter Agafia to the Yuri Vsevolodovich,Prince of Suzdal. In the same year he recognized Yuri Vsevolodovich as the heir of the Grand Principality of Vladimir, in violation of the rights of his elder brother Konstantin, married to Mariya Mstislavna. In 1212 , after the death of Ryurik Rostislavich in Chernigov, Vsevolod attempted to deprive the princes of Smolensk of the part in the Russian land, placing responsibility for the hanging of the two Igorevichs in Halych (1211), and in response was expelled from the city by Mstislav Udatniy, who placed Mstislav Romanovich on the throne of Kiev. In 1215, the Laurentian Chronicle already mentions Gleb Svyatoslavich, Vsevolod's younger brother, as a prince of Chernigov. Family and children Wife (c 1179 ) - Maria-Anastasia (1164-1194), daughter of the Polish prince Casimir II . Children * Mikhail Vsevolodovich of Chernigov (1179-1246) - Prince of Chernigov, Novgorod, Kiev, Galich. * Andrei Vsevolodovich (died 1263 ) - Prince of Chernigov. * Agafia Vsevolodovna (1195-1238) - from 1211 the wife of Yuri Vsevolodovich of Vladimir. * Vera-Olena Vsevolodovna (c1190-c1250) she was married to Mikhail Vsevolodovich of Pronsk Notes Примечания Литература * * Войтович Л.: Княжеские династии Восточной Европы||Ольговичі. Чернігівські і сіверські князі * * ВТ-РБС - Черниговские, князья - Экземплярский А. В. Bibliography * Новгородская первая летопись старшего извода * Зотов Р. В. О черниговских князьях по Любецкому синодику и о Черниговском княжестве в татарское время Category:Princes of Belgorod Category:Princes of Chernigov 1203